youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SwimmingBird941
Adam Holley (born: ), better known online as SwimmingBird941, is an American Gaming YouTuber. He is mostly known for Minecraft videos, although he does play Nintendo and various other games. Through his channel's development, he had help getting fame from ZackScottGames , and by being on the now discontinued Scottland Minecraft Server. Holley has changed to make his channel more child-friendly, as he has stopped swearing and making inappropriate jokes. History Although he joined in early 2006, he did not upload his first video until 5 years later, Bat Scott was uploaded in August 2011. He became good friends with theheartben, whom he met on the Scottland Minecraft Server. His first video with TheHeartBen was Monaco With Zack, Mac, and Ben. He did several other YouTube projects with Ben, like role-playing Finn & Jake from the TV animated show Adventure Time and playing Minecraft adventure maps. The first video he appeared in was showing off a Minecraft build of a Japanese Pagoda. His previous 2 videos were just Zack Scott Minecraft Edits which he didn't appear in. He will sometimes feature his girlfriend Danielle in videos, and sometimes full series. He is a friend of evilmacaroon (crazymacattack) who was one of the regular members of the Scottland Minecraft Server. She introduced him to Zack Scott and eventually he started playing Minecraft and joined the server. The first episode he was in was Episode 292. Like said earlier, joining this server helped his channel to become much more known. Quotes *"I liked how they had little bow ties... and they were fat" *"I didn't pull out my banana quick enough" *"Somewhere out there, Link is naked" *"Sacrifice the banana to the shell gods and keep racing " *"If you are the person with the Link Mii, link me to the Link Mii" *"CUTE SORCERESS IS OUR NEW QUEEN" *"I'm just used to hittin' things with wrenches and making em' work" *"Work that body, work that body, make sure you don't hurt nobody!" Trivia *He currently resides in Buffalo, NY but used to live down near Waldorf, Maryland. *He has been with his girlfriend Danielle for 11 years as of January of 2019. *He has participated in multiple major Super Smash Bros. tournaments around the New York and Toronto area. The latest one being Get On My Level 2019 where he competed in Smash Bros Ultimate Singles and places 257th out of 847 players. Series Continuing Series * Dragon Boy (Custom Minecraft Series) * Splatoon 2 * Super Mario Maker 2 * The Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild * Super Mario Odyssey * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (including World Of Light) * Super Mario Party * Miitopia * Animal Crossing: New Leaf (Welcome Amiibo) * Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp * Pokemon Sun & Moon * Paper Mario: Color Splash * Star Fox Zero * Minecraft Snapshot Updates * Minecraft: Monster Alpoclypse * The Last Gaurdian * Detective Pikachu * Card Wars Kingdom Adventure Time * Stardew Valley * Kirby and the Rainbow Curse * Tomodachi Life * Dragons Quest Build * Minecraft: Travel Tales * Bloodbourne * Miitomo * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer * Minecraft Adventure Time: Trapped In Twilight Forest (w/ heartben) * Minecraft: Server Kids Dig Club * Yoshi's Wooly World Finished/Discontinued Series * Kirby Star Alies * Cuphead * Splatoon 2: Story Mode * FNAF: Sister Location * Undertale * Rhythm Heaven: Megamix * Kirby Planet Robobot * Pokken Tournament * Zelda: Twilight Princess * Fire Emblem: Fates * Animal Crossing: Amiibo Festival * Zelda: Triforce Heroes * Super Mario Maker * Splatoon: Story Mode * Minecraft: The Heist (Adventure Map) * Minecraft: Rocket & Groot (w/ HeartBen) * Splatoon + Splatoon Global Testfires * Mario Party 10 * FNAF 3 * Minecraft: Planetary Confinement * Zelda: Majoras Mask * Code Name S.T.E.A.M Demo * Minecraft: Bane Of The Pumpkin Lord * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker * Minecraft: Alien Horror Map (w/ HeartBen) * Smash Bros 4 Wii U * Adventure Time: The Secret Of The Nameless Kingdom * FNAF 2 * Minecraft Adventure Time: Herobrine's Return (w/ HeartBen) * Fantasy Life * Pokémon ORAS * Minecraft: The Orphanage * Smash Bros 3DS + Demo * Minecraft: Silent Sands * Hyrule Warriors * Minecraft: Haunted House Scary Map * Smash Bros Brawl * FNAF * Shovel Night * Among The Sleep * Mario Kart 8 * Minecraft: Labyrinth Adventure * Kero Blaster * Kirby Triple Deluxe * Finn & Jakes EPIC Quest * Disney Magical World * Card Wars: Adventure Time * Minecraft: Zoo Keeper (w/ HeartBen) * Minecraft: A Crafter's Isolation (w/ HeartBen) * Little Pink Best Buds * Dark Souls * Donkey Kong: Country Tropical Freeze * Rust * Pokenawa * Minecraft: Hardcore Adventure * Zelda: A Link Between Worlds * Super Mario 3D World * Minecraft Adventure Time: Herobrines Mansion (w/ HeartBen) * Pokémon X & Y * Zelda: Wind Waker * Minecraft: Amplified Survival Story * Brothers * SteamWorld Dig * Minecraft: Sherlock Holmes Murder Mystery (w/ HeartBen) * STAIRS: Minecraft Scooby Doo Scary Map (w/ HeartBen) * Minecraft Adventure Time: The Lost Potato (w/ HeartBen) * Pikmin 3 * Minecraft Adventure Time: Finn & Jakes Quest In Ooo (w/ HeartBen) * Pikmin * Animal Crossing: City Folk * Monaco (w/ Heartben, ZackScott, EvilMacaroon) * Pizza Week * Minecraft: Adventures IN The Morrowlands * Ni No Kuni * Super Craft Bros * Tokyo Jungle * Minecraft Theatre * Minecraft Pixelmon * Resident Evil 6 * Minecraft Zoo - Scottland * Minecraft News Updates * TF2 * Minecraft: Hunger Games * Minecraft: MineZ * Minecraft Pranks * A Series Of Unfortunate Servers * Minecraft Hardcore Survival * Wild World Of Minecraft * Siren: Blood Curse * Rhythm Heaven: Fever * Demon's Souls * Super Mario World Moonshine * Batman Plays Batman * Cookin' It Old School With Adam * Pokemobs * Clock Tower * Exploring Scottland & Helping Strangers * I Play Mega Man 2 Whilst Reading Horrible Fanfiction! Revival Week For a whole week, Aug. 31-Sep. 6, Adam brought back a few series he didn't get the time to finish. This includes Animal Crossing: New Leaf, Pokémon XY, and Dark Souls. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers